The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a transmission-reception system, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device and a transmission-reception system which transmit signals by, for example, electromagnetic field coupling between antennas located in proximity to each other.
A technique called a “non-contact connector” to perform non-contact baseband transmission between semiconductor chips, which are respectively connected to antennas, by electromagnetic field coupling between the antennas is known. This technique has an advantage in that it can be performed at a high speed due to the baseband transmission without using radio modulation between antennas located in proximity to each other, though the transmission distance is limited. Further, since there is no need to provide a modulation circuit, the technique is effective for reducing power consumption. A configuration in which a loop antenna is used as an antenna in a non-contact connector is known (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-161905). A technique in which baseband transmission is performed through an electromagnetic field between transmission lines terminated by a resistive element is disclosed in “A 12 Gb/s Non-Contact Interface with Coupled Transmission Lines”, T. Takeya et al., IEEE International Solid-State Circuits Conference, Digest of Technical Papers, 2011, pp. 492-494. As a technique for reducing common-mode noise, the technique of terminating a transmission line using a resistive element and a capacitive element is known (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-115337, Japanese Patent No. 3166571, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-18224, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-205118).